Asrama Banyak Hewan
by Auth-Ders
Summary: Mitsuru sedang pergi untuk sesuatu, dan ternyata Asrama terisi hewan, apakah yang harus dilakukan oleh para anak-2 yang berada di asrama agar hewan-2 itu pergi sebelum Mitsuru pulang dan mereka menjadi Patung es batu? ingin tahu? Twoshot (kalau emang ada yang namanya twoshot)


**Halo guys, ketemu lagi dengan saya… siapa ya saya? Ah lupakan itu nanti juga inget kok jadi jika dari sumary masih belum jelas ini adalah TwoShot tentang asrama SEES menjadi kebun binatang, terinspirasi dari rumah saudara yang penuh hewan peliharaan, well check it out, oiya hampir lupa selamat tahun lama beli 2000 dapet 15, Enjoy the Fict**

**Disclaimer : ngapain harus tulis Disclaimer kalian udah pada tahu kalo Persona milik ATLUS kok**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Do Not Cross, Police Line… eh salah ini garis pemisah cerita dan intro<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Di Suatu asrama yang dihinggapi ole..  
>"Woi kita bukan lalat!" kata para penghuni asrama<br>ok diralat, di suatu Asrama yang dihuni oleh mahluk-mahluk miste…  
>"Kita juga bukan Setan!" ucap para penghuni asrama lagi yang dihina oleh Author<br>ok ok diralat lagi, di suatu asrama dimana sering terdengar suara seperti kaca atau es pecah  
>"Salahin Mitsuru" teriak semua minus Mitsuru<br>"apa maksudnya salahin aku? Kalian melakukan kesalahan jadi kalian harus dihukum" balas Mitsuru  
>"gimana kalo kayak Sosis di sekolahku aja kalau satu anggota sosis melakukan kesalahan semua kenak hukuman yaitu digundul" Usul Auth-Ders<br>"hmm bener juga… kalau gitu rambutmu dulu yang digundul" Balas Mitsuru dengan Killing Aura yang bisa membuat menjadi Es jika tidak terbiasa  
>"hah? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" ucap Auth-Ders yang langsung lari keluar dari studio ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui yang lain<br>"Ehem ehem, berhubung Authornya kabur, saya yang akan menyutradarai syuting ini, Kembali ke Benang Merah" usul Souji

Di suatu Asrama dimana penghuninya berisi kumpulan orang gak jelas, mengalami masalah hewan… bukan, bukan tentang Koromaru, tetapi tentang Asrama seperti diinvasi Hewan

"Eh Min, kayaknya asrama ada yang beda, apa ya? Mitsuru habis beli sesuatu yang baru?" Tanya seorang manusia setengah kambing (jangan samain dia sama sinetron itu)

"hmmm, aku ngak tahu,sofanya mungkin diganti covernya" jawab Minato walaupun lagi ada seekor burung di pundaknya

"gimana kalau kita tanya Mitsuru, mungkin kita tahu dia habis beli apa" Tanya Si Kambing sambil membawa seekor Ayam

"tapi Mitsuru tadi bilang tadi dia mau pergi sampai besok, gimana kalau Tanya Yukar…" ucapan minato yang terpotong oleh sebuah

"KYAAAAAA!" teriak suara tersebut

"apa itu? Kok suaranya seperti Minako" Tanya Junpei yang heran dengan suara itu

"mungkin Akihiko membuka pintu kamar Minako lupa ngetuk pintu kamar lagi, dan Minako lagi ganti baju seperti waktu itu, dan jika benar dia nanti akan turun dengan cap lima jari dimukanya" jawab Minato dengan santainya

"eh semua kalian mau ikut latihan?" Tanya Akihiko yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi

"Woof! Woof! gongongan Koromaru seperti minta main

"oiya Junpei, bisa tolong ajak keluargamu pergi ngak, nanti kotor kalo dia BAB disini dan kalau mitsuru pulang kita akan jadi patung pahat dari es batu…" ucap Si Akihiko sambil menunjuk kearah seekor kambing

"apa maksudnya keluargaku!?" balas Junpei seperti kelihatan asap keluar dari kepalanya seperti lagi masak air

"sudah-sudah ngak usah bertengkar, kalian kalau mau bertengkar diluar" ucap Sang Android

"baik Bu guru" ucap Minato dengan datar

"kok kamu yang jawab?" Tanya Aigis

"karena mereka udah keluar asrama, dan dalam hitungan ketiga Junpei akan terlempar masuk, 3… 2… 1" ucap Minata sambil menghitung waktu tapi ternyata dia salah yang terlempar masuk adalah

SFX : Krompyang  
>"Woi Siapa yang lempar batu? Cepet betulin kacanya atau kita bakal jadi Patung Es semua!" Tegur Minato yang terlihat agak panik<p>

"Akihiko! Junpei kalian berdua betulkan kaca ini dengan uang kalian sendiri jika tidak ingin menjadi Patung Es!" Tegur Aigis

"Ada apaan sih kok berisik amat, udah bangun-2 dikagetin Berua… si… siapa yang me mecahin kacanya? Segera dibetulkan do dong , aku gak mau jadi p pa pat patung es" ucap Minako yang tiba-2 menjadi gagap begitu melihat kaca asrama menjadi pecah

"tuh pelakunya si aki-aki sama kambing" kata Minato dengan santai dan lalu tidur

"Minako-san kau bilang tadi kau kaget dibangunkan beruang, dimanakah beruang itu?" Tanya Aigis

"oh beruangnya udah pingsan ngeliat muka bangun tidurku yang habis ngerjain tugas begadang selama 2 hari tanpa tidur" jawab Aigis

"tapi kau tidak terlihat seram, kok bias beruangnya pingsan?" Tanya Junpei

"soalnya aku pakai make-up kalo ngak mungkin kalian juga udah pingsan, emang kalian kira tadi apa?" Jawab Minako

"tadi kita kira Akihiko masuk ke kamarmu saat kamu lagi ganti baju lagi makanya teriak" jawab Junpei

"lagi?" Tanya Aigis dengan muka bingung

"oiya waktu itu kamu lagi check up kalo ada kerusakan atau tidak ya… jadi waktu itu si Mitsuru minta tolong Akihiko untuk manggilin Minako, nah si Akihiko langsung buka pintunya aja dan ternyata di balik pintu ada Minako yang lagi ganti baju jadi dia cuma pa…" perkataan junpei langsung berhenti karena langsung dipukul pingsan oleh Minako yang terlihat mukanya merah

"ehem, lupakan soal tadi" kata Minako yang juga mengelurkan sebuah Killing Aura

Setelah beberapa menit setelah Minako mengeluarkan Killing Aura, dan Junpei dibawa ke rumah sakit, Karena pukulan Minako yang terlalu keras hingga dia batuk mengeluarkan darah

"jadi bagaimana ini? ngak ada yang meranin bagian junpei" Tanya Minato

"hmm aku carikan dulu pemain pengganti buat Junpei, kalian tenang aja" ucap Souji

"yaudah kalau gitu, aku tidur dulu" ucap Minato

"gimana sih, tadi waktu syuting kamu udah tidur beneran" ucap Minako

Lalu Auth-Ders datang kembali ke studio

"Jadi *pant Mitsuru *pant sudah *pant pergi?" Tanya Auth-Ders yang langsung mengambil air minum

"sudah, kenapa kamu harus lari sih?" Tanya Minako

"gimana g lari, Mitsuru beneran mau menggundulin aku, keliatan dari Aura yang dikeluarin, aku aja merinding tadi" jawab Auth-Ders

"jadi gimana ini si Junpei masuk rumah sakit, yang menggatiin dia siapa?" Tanya Minako

"kenapa dia masuk rumah sakit? Terus kita udah sampai mana syutingnya?" Tanya Auth-Ders

"dia tiba-tiba pingsan, kita tadi sudah sampai bagian si Junpei aku pukul" jawab Minako dengan sedikit kebohongan

Lalu ada seseorang datang ke mereka berdua dan mengatakan

"Cie-Cie ada yang berduaan nih, Cie kapan jadian?" Tanya Yosuke yang bekerja sebagai cameraman sambil ngangguin kedua orang tersebut

"Hanjir, situ kok negative thinking sih, kita Cuma ngomongin pekerjaan kok… iya kan Minako? "Balas Auth-Ders

"Iya, kita cuman ngomongin pekerjaan kok, Tanya si Emo biru, iya kan Mi… yah udah tidur" jawab Minako

"yakin cuman ngomongin pekerjaan? Atau jangan-jangan pekerjaan yang 'gitu-gitu' lagi" Balas Yosuke yang masih mengganggu mereka

"oiya, Yosuke gimana kalau kamu menggantiin si Junpei untuk sementara? Aku tambahin deh gajinya" Tanya Auth-Ders yang menawarkan pekerjaan sementara, atau mengubah topik

"ya, boleh sih tapi aku gak hafal script nya, eh situ ngubah topik ya" jawab Yosuke

"ah kalo itu sih kamu improvisasi gak apa apa" balas Auth-Ders yang berpura-2 tidak dengar bagian terakhir

"terus yang gantiin aku jadi cameraman?" Tanya Yosuke

"maaf aku belum nemu penggantinya" kata Souji yang tiba-tiba muncul

"nah ini dia cameraman barunya, ok SEMUA! KITA LANJUTKAN SYUTING!" teriak Auth-Ders untuk kembali ke cerita aslinya

Setelah beberapa menit sejak Minako memukul Junpei(Yosuke) hingga pingsan dan ia mulai Siuman

"jadi bagaimana caranya agar kita mengusir hewan-hewan ini?" Tanya Minako

"bagaimana kalau aku buat mereka takut dengan senjataku?" Tanya Aigis

"jangan nanti kita jadi patung es permanen, jadi gimana usulmu Min?" Tanya Junpei(Yosuke)

"Min! bangun Min!" ucap Junpei sambil berusaha membangunkan Minato

"Jiah ngiler, tidur beneran ini" kata Junpei yang melihat ada aliran air di samping mulut Minato

"Woi Minato, pacar lu ternyata selingkuh sama Souji!" Kata Junpei agar Minato Bangun

"APA! SOUJI! KAU SUDAH MELEWATI BATAS! BERSIAPLAH! KARENA KAU SUDAH MENYELIKUHIN PACARKU SI… eh yos yang selingkuh pacarku yang mana?" Minato yang tadi marah sambil membawa rambu Stop langsung Tanya ke Yos, eh salah Junpei

"hanjir, ternyata pacarlu banyak ya min? lagian tadi aku Cuma bilang begitu biar kamu bangun, oiya lu masih ada ilernya tuh" jawab Yosuke yang menunjuk ke arah mulut Minato

"Waduh!" ucap Minato yang lalu membersihkan ilernya dan melihat Auth-Ders memberikan Jempol

"yaudah cara ngilangin Hewan-hewan ini sebelum Mitsuru pulang besok bagaimana?"Tanya Junpei

"kita telpon Mitsuru, suruh dia pulang, sebelum menelpon kita pulang kerumah masing-masing, begitu kita kembali ke Asrama sudah pergi semua hewanya" kata Minato dengan santai

**Third POV : OFF**

**Minato POV : ON**

**Minato POV : OFF**

**Junpei POV : ON**

**Junpei POV : OFF**

**Koromaru POV : ON**

**Koromaru POV : OFF**

**Third POV : ON**

"Waduh, Tombol POVnya Korslet kayaknya, sebentar aku cek dulu" kata Auth-Ders

Setelah beberapa menit

"Ngapain kamu di sini? Tempatmu kan di SpongeBob mainan lampu waktu thehashsinging theslashslinging theflashsighing atau apalah pokoknya waktu itu muncul situ mainin lampu di sana bukan mainin tombol POV kita, sana pergi, atau aku setrum pakai taser!" tegur Auth-Ders yang langsung mengambil taser dan menyalakanya

SFX : krataktaktak

Kembali ke LAP! ( kalo dilanjutin takutnya di tuntut)

"tapi sama aja dong, kalau kita telpon si Mitsuru kita juga bakal jadi es" balas Minako

"kan katanya gimana cara ngilangin sebelum Mitsuru pulang besok, kalau kita telpon kan bakal ilang hari ini" balas Minato

"gimana kalau kita pakai Insectisida?" Tanya Junpei dengan spontan

"dapuq, itu kan buat serangga bukan hewan" jawab Minato

"Serangga juga Mahluk Hidup, Punya rasa punya hati" balas Minako sambil menyanyi

"oiya btw mana si aki aki?" Tanya Minato

"oi! Kalian gak siap-siap pergi dari asrama ini? Sebelum jadi patung es?" Tanya Kakekhiko

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
><strong>To Be Continued<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oke Guys sekian untuk chapter fict TwoShot Ini, Masih Ada Pertanyaan? Masih? Ok silahkan Tanya ke Junpei jangan saya, well sorry lama g keliatan akhir-akhir ini Sibuk saya,gimana kalau gini aja, Jadi Kalian tinggal tunggu beberapa hari lagi nanti chap selanjutya muncul, itu kalo saya inget untuk upload, atau lagi gak ada gangguan di dompet buat isi paketan lagi**

**Well Better Say Than Sorry**

**Auth-Ders Sign-Out**


End file.
